


villains when we touch

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Rivalry, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AJ is, to put it rather lightly, absolutely <b>fuming</b>. She has no idea how this <b>rookie</b> has somehow managed to reverse her devastating finisher and take away her title in her very first main roster match.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/94007.html">Challenge #069</a> - "reversal" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	villains when we touch

**Author's Note:**

> set post-raw 7th april 2014 (post-wrestlemania 30 raw).

AJ is, to put it rather lightly, absolutely _fuming_. She has no idea how this _rookie_ has somehow managed to reverse her devastating finisher and take away her title in her very first main roster match.

(Except, Paige isn’t exactly a rookie, is she? She’s got two championships now and AJ has none, and it isn’t fair, isn’t _right_.)

When she turns the corner in the corridor and sees Paige standing there, a title belt on both her shoulders, AJ’s mood only worsens. She wants to turn back, wants to find a different way back to the locker room, but Paige has noticed her already. She seems alarmed when she sees AJ and shoots her an awkward little smile – _oh_ , what kind of champion even _is_ she? – and AJ wants to march right over to her and give Paige a piece of her mind, wants to show her who that title _really_ belongs to.

And against her better judgement, despite everything Tamina’s tried to tell her about keeping her emotions in check, she does it.

“You might have stolen my title by some amazing fluke of luck, but I’ll have you know that this is still my house, still my division. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be _nothing_.”

The words are as poisonous as AJ knows how to make them – _very_. Paige just blinks at her for a moment, and AJ lets herself relax because _that’s right_ , you don’t answer back to AJ Lee, but then there’s something in Paige’s eyes she doesn’t like the look of – a spark of daring, of nerve – and it’s _maddening_.

“Well, I guess that’s kinda true. If it wasn’t for you _losing_ , I wouldn’t have _this_.” She reaches to the Divas Championship on her shoulder and lifts it up a little. “I’d still have the other one, though, which you have nothing to do with, so–”

“So I suggest you don’t even _try_ and hold onto mine, because you won’t have it for very much longer.”

Paige seems to take offence at that and steps forward. They’re almost chest to chest now, and she might have around half a foot on AJ, but she doesn’t have all the experience AJ has, doesn’t have five hundred different ways of getting under someone’s skin stored in her mind. AJ could easily mess around with her over the next couple of weeks, could _so_ easily mess with Paige’s head and challenge her for the title when she’s most vulnerable, leaving her with a title reign that could never even _hope_ to touch AJ’s, but – _no_. Maybe that isn’t the thing to do. _Maybe_ the thing to do is disappear for a while and then pounce when Paige least expects it, and return with even more ways of wiping that smirk right off Paige’s face.


End file.
